


Досье на посла Г'Кара

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanon, First Season, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Narns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Атташе На'Тот пытается выяснить, что за начальник ей достался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Досье на посла Г'Кара

**Author's Note:**

> Это 2-я история из цикла "Книга На'Тот". 
> 
> 1-й сезон сериала, действие происходит почти сразу после событий эпизода "Парламент мечты".  
> 2258-й год.

НаʼТот вернулась в свою каюту после того, как отметила с послом ГʼКаром свое назначение на должность дипломатического атташе на «Вавилоне 5». На губах ее играла задумчивая улыбка. Она вспоминала забавное поведение посла, такое непредсказуемое и переменчивое, и качала головой.

Возможно, он действительно был немного сумасшедший, как судачили о нем во Дворце Кхаʼри некоторые недоброжелатели. Но она не могла забыть той сцены, свидетельницей которой невольно стала, когда нашла тайное убежище ТуʼПари на нижнем уровне, где он пытал ГʼКара при помощи допотопных болегенераторов.

НаʼТот только подумала об увиденном там, и почувствовала, как по телу пробежала мелкая дрожь, как будто электрический разряд достался ей, а не послу. Должно быть, он испытывал тогда невыносимую боль. И всё же молчал. Неужели только из-за того, что не хотел доставлять удовольствия ТуʼПари? Впрочем, там больше никого и не было. Кроме нее, но вряд ли посол мог предполагать, что она стояла неподалеку и все это видела. Он мог бы сдаться, и никто бы не узнал об этом.

_Кроме нее и наемного убийцы._

Но он не издал ни звука.

НаʼТот была настолько этим поражена, что ринулась вперед, стремясь предотвратить очередной разряд. Да, у нее были сомнения относительно ГʼКара, всё время, пока она искала место, куда его затащил ТуʼПари. Она злилась на посла из-за того, что он хотел отправить ее обратно на Нарн.

И даже хотела потянуть время перед тем, как вмешаться и выполнить свой долг. Посмотреть, как наемный убийца из ТентаʼМаʼКур издевается над ним. Возможно, это хоть немного утолило бы и ее обиду.

Если бы ГʼКар издал хотя бы звук или принялся молить о пощаде, НаʼТот бы дала ТуʼПари возможность вдоволь наиграться со своей жертвой. А она позабавилась бы вместе с ним, стоя за углом и наблюдая.

Но он молчал.

И это его упрямство заставило ее действовать…

Более того, тогда она почувствовала почти благоговейное восхищение.

От которого пришлось срочно избавляться, устроив послу небольшую демонстративную взбучку.

ГʼКар умудрился поразить ее еще раз, когда нашел в себе силы броситься на ТуʼПари после того, как она обезвредила болегенераторы. После такой пытки он должен был лежать пластом, мало что соображая.

А когда она увидела, что посол способен после всего этого улыбаться и шутить, то была вынуждена признать, что совсем не знала ГʼКара.

« _Было больно!_ » — сказал он ей.

О, боги! НаʼТот сумела поддержать его шутливый тон, хотя, на самом деле, ее тогда слегка трясло от пережитого напряжения.

* * *

Когда они сидели в каюте ГʼКара и пили шотландский виски, вспоминая, как всё было, впервые заговорив об этом за эти дни, НаʼТот по какому-то внутреннему наитию не стала говорить послу, что видела ту пытку. Он, между бокалами, которые подсовывал ей в ходе беседы, спросил ее об этом, как бы мимоходом, шутливо.

НаʼТот ответила ему в том же духе, с улыбкой. Но успела отметить, что ГʼКар на мгновение напрягся, слушая ее.

— Я услышала голос ТуʼПари в коридоре и сразу поспешила вам на выручку, посол, — сказала она, сделав глоток виски. — Надеюсь, что успела вовремя!

ГʼКар рассмеялся вместе с ней, выдохнув.

— О, да! Хотя, должен признаться, я был бы весьма рад, если бы ты пришла еще на полчасика раньше.

— Вам трудно угодить, посол, — заметила она, отводя глаза.

— Это не придирка, а пожелание, — мягко ответил ГʼКар, а потом перевел разговор в другое русло, и сделал это очень ловко.

* * *

НаʼТот вставила карточку-ключ в замок, дверь в ее каюту открылась с легким шорохом.

— Свет! — сказала она, входя внутрь.

Каюта все еще выглядела необжитой. Она даже не успела толком распаковать те немногие вещи, которые взяла с собой на станцию. События завертелись так стремительно, что у нее просто не было на это времени.

НаʼТот поймала себя на том, что продолжает думать о ГʼКаре.

_Какая же из его личин — истинная?_

Она оставила ГʼКара в каюте в состоянии легкого подпития. И надеялась, что он будет способен выдержать пребывание на религиозной церемонии землян, назначенной на завтра.

В этот вечер он явил ей еще одну свою сторону, наличия которой она даже не ожидала.

После первой встречи с послом, НаʼТот решила, что он — законченный истерик и капризный скандалист. В сущности, это не особо расходилось с теми слухами, которые ходили о нем на Нарне. Потом неприятное впечатление только усилилось. Посол затрясся от страха, когда услышал о ТентаʼМаʼКур. А уж как он заверещал, когда наткнулся на труп своего телохранителя!

Тогда НаʼТот чувствовала себя так неловко, что всерьез подумала, что стоит попросить о переводе в другое место первой.

Ибо нет ничего ужаснее и унизительнее, чем служить такому ничтожеству.

Но там, на нижнем уровне, услышав его тихий и жесткий ответ ТуʼПари, в ней будто что-то перевернулось.

Она увидела совсем другого ГʼКара: гордого, упрямого и невероятно сильного.

И эта его сила, как духовная, так и физическая, была настолько притягательной, что остаться в стороне было невозможно.

НаʼТот не знала, что именно двигало ею в тот момент, какое чувство.

_Преданность?_

Разве что его должности и положению.

_Жалость?_

Хотя посол и корчился от боли на полу, жалость была бы последним чувством, которое он мог вызвать.

_Злость?_

Вот это вероятнее всего. За эти дни на станции в ней накопилось много злости, и это чувство требовало выхода.

Но больше всего ей тогда хотелось прекратить все это. Просто защитить его так, как она могла.

И НаʼТот набросилась на посла, пытаясь сбить с него проклятые болегенераторы, уничтожить и сломать их, чтобы они не могли больше причинить ему страдания.

Чтобы эта мразь, звавшая себя ТуʼПари, потеряла власть над послом.

_Ибо нельзя допустить, чтобы такое ничтожество глумилось над столь…_

Тут ее мысли оборвались.

Атташе подошла к зеркалу и посмотрела на свое отражение.

— В конце концов, это был мой долг, — сказала она себе, пытаясь унять волнение.

А сегодня ГʼКар улыбался, мгновенно преобразившись.

Оказалось, посол умеет шутить и делать комплименты. Более того, получалось у него это довольно изящно.

« _Возможно, именно этим он привлекает к себе женщин»_ , — подумала НаТот, вспомнив о том, что ей удалось узнать о ГʼКаре перед вылетом на станцию.

— Ангел-хранитель, — повторила она его слова и хмыкнула.

_«И как теперь вести себя при нем?»_

НаʼТот чувствовала, что запутывается все больше.

 _«Надо еще раз перечитать его досье_ , — подумала она. —  _Быть может, найду то, что ускользнуло прежде?»_

* * *

Писк аппарата Stellarcom заставил ее очнуться от размышлений.

— Атташе НаТот на связи, — ответила она, подойдя поближе к экрану.

Интересно, кому понадобилось беспокоить ее по межзвездной связи, да еще по защищенному каналу в такой поздний час? Официальное время переговоров уже давно миновало.

Звонил отец, и это удивило ее еще больше.

— Привет! — произнесла она, увидев знакомое лицо на экране. — Что-то случилось, отец? Здесь уже поздно, и…

— Просто пользуюсь свободным временем, чтобы узнать, как у тебя дела, — ответил советник ШаʼТот, слабо улыбнувшись. Потом посмотрел куда-то за ее спиной, чуть прищурив красные глаза. — Полагаю, ты уже успела устроиться и _прибраться_ в своей комнате?

НаʼТот чуть напряглась, услышав этот вопрос, с виду будничный и невинный. Она знала, что отец на самом деле интересуется вовсе не порядком в ее комнате, а наличием «жучков». Это был их давно оговоренный тайный язык.

— Да, _уборка_ проводится ежедневно, — ответила она, выразительно посмотрев в глаза отцу.

— Рад это слышать, — кивнул он, оставаясь спокойным и невозмутимым, как обычно. — Надеюсь, что у тебя все в порядке, и новая работа не вызывает проблем?

НаʼТот широко улыбнулась.

— О, никаких проблем, отец. И новое место мне нравится.

— Вот как? — в голосе советника прозвучало легкое удивление. — А до меня доходили слухи…

— Твоя информация уже устарела. _Сейчас_ у меня нет проблем, — твердо ответила НаʼТот. И поглядела ему в глаза.

— Рад за тебя, дочь, — сказал ШаʼТот, продолжая глядеть на нее. — Что ни говори, характер у посла ГʼКара не самый приятный. С ним мало кто может сработаться…

НаʼТот пожала плечами, всем своим видом излучая уверенность и спокойствие.

— Я смогла сработаться с советником ЛиʼДаком, а он тоже еще тот скандалист. А посол ГʼКар ведет себя вполне… приветливо. Так что жаловаться мне не на что. Неужели ты позвонил только из-за этого? — она не удержалась и задала этот вопрос.

ШаʼТот изобразил легкую обиду на лице.

— Как-никак, я твой отец и имею право хотя бы иногда интересоваться, все ли с тобой в порядке. Неужели я настолько навязчив?

НаʼТот покачала головой.

— О нет, я рада видеть тебя, отец. Просто…

— Я рад, что ГʼКар хорошо к тебе относится, — продолжал ШаʼТот, — потому что опасался, что у посла может быть некоторая…предвзятость…

— Из-за тебя? — быстро переспросила НаʼТот, не сдержав любопытства.

Еще на Нарне, готовясь к путешествию на «Вавилон 5», она постаралась собрать всю доступную информацию о будущем месте работы и своем новом начальнике.

ГʼКар был персоной скандально известной, так что набрать на него досье было легко. Многое она узнала от отца, но ее всегда удивляло то, что ШаʼТот говорил о после очень сдержанно, избегая деталей и личных оценок.

Это было так странно, учитывая тот факт, что отец и посол были знакомы со времен Оккупации. И даже какое-то время вместе сражались против центавриан.

Вспоминая те годы, отец упоминал очень многих своих соратников, того же советника ЛиʼДака, например. Но никогда не говорил о ГʼКаре.

Она смотрела на лицо отца, ожидая ответа.

— Отчасти, — сказал он, наконец. — Ведь я в хороших отношениях с ЛиʼДаком, который, как ты уже знаешь, давно на ножах с послом ГʼКаром.

— Твои опасения оказались беспочвенными, — ответила НаʼТот с улыбкой. — Кажется, посол не из тех, кто обвиняет кого-то в чужих грехах. Конечно, сперва он был настороженным, но я думаю, что это уже в прошлом. Иначе он бы не пригласил бы меня на брин.

— Ого! — отец вскинул безволосую бровь, явно удивленный ее словами. — Ты умудрилась получить приглашение на брин всего через три дня службы на станции?! Интересно, с чего это ГʼКар так расщедрился?

У советника был повод для удивления, потому что по нарнской традиции брином угощали только самых близких и почетных гостей, тех, кому доверяли, кого уважали. И считалось также, что те, кто разделил такую трапезу, уже не могли враждовать или поднимать оружие друг против друга.

Получить такое приглашение было большой честью, и удостаивались этого немногие. Ибо нарны были весьма осторожны в подобных вопросах, и крайне неохотно открывались чужакам.

НаʼТот почувствовала чуть заметную насмешку и недоверие в голосе отца. И это заставило ее язвительно ответить:

— Вероятно, он сделал это за мои красивые глаза.

ШаʼТот вздохнул, осознав, что вряд ли добьется от дочери более подробного ответа. И поэтому перевел разговор на другую тему.

— Раз уж мы заговорили о ГʼКаре, дочь, то я собрал для тебя информацию, которую ты запрашивала. Если это все еще актуально для тебя, то могу переслать по защищенному каналу.

НаʼТот оживилась. Действительно, перед самым отъездом отец пообещал ей собрать более подробное досье на посла, которое содержало бы подтвержденные факты, а не многочисленные слухи, но это требовало времени, поэтому он не успел отдать его до отлета.

Атташе много чего нашла сама, но у нее не было такого уровня доступа к информации, как у отца. Да и личные связи у него были более широкие.  
«Старая Гвардия» — так в шутку звали на Нарне тех, кто сражался в Сопротивлении в годы Оккупации.

Война с Центавром закончилась много лет назад, но те, кто ее прошел, по-прежнему поддерживали между собой связь. У этих воинов был особое выражение глаз и своеобразное отношение к жизни. За годы мира судьба могла разметать их по всей планете и даже за ее пределами, но в чем-то они оставались неуловимо похожими.

НаʼТот подумала, что, возможно, из-за этой схожести она чувствовала что-то очень близкое в ГʼКаре. Конечно, он совершенно не походил на ее отца внешне и по характеру, но иногда, что-то проскальзывало в осанке и жестах…

— О, я жду этого с нетерпением! — ответила она.

— Тогда лови досье, — сказал советник, нажимая на кнопки клавиатуры. — Полагаю, ты понимаешь, что информация, которая там содержится, предназначена только для твоих глаз.

НаʼТот только нетерпеливо поморщилась. Отец всегда был ее другом и поддерживал во всех начинаниях, но иногда его отношение к ней как к ребенку, ее раздражало.

— Слишком уж она… подробная, — добавил отец с кривой улыбкой. — Да и послу лучше ее не показывать. Уничтожь этот файл, как только ознакомишься с ним. Во избежание неприятностей. Я рад, что он так к тебе проникся, дочь, но все-таки хочу тебя предостеречь…

НаʼТот посмотрела на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Посол ГʼКар, каким бы он ни был обаятельным с виду, увы, не принадлежит к числу тех, кому можно довериться, — сказал ШаʼТот ровным голосом. — Так что я советую тебе держать с ним ухо востро. Полагаю, тебе уже известна судьба советника ДуʼРога?

— О, да! — протянула НаʼТот, вспомнив недавнюю беседу с послом.

— Надеюсь, ты не повторишь его ошибки, — сказал ШаʼТот, а потом прижал руки к груди в жесте прощания: — Мне уже пора, дочь. Оставляю тебя изучать его досье. И надеюсь, что это поможет тебе в дальнейшей работе. Помни также, что, несмотря на десятки световых лет, которые нас сейчас разделяют, я всегда готов прийти на помощь. Только позови.

— Ах, отец… — вздохнула НаʼТот, надеясь, что он не будет читать ей нравоучений в этот раз.

— Семья остается семьей, даже если мы не живем под одной крышей, — строго повторил ШаʼТот. — Пока мы об этом помним, мы сильны.

НаʼТот поклонилась отцу, а когда выпрямилась, на экране уже мерцала заставка.

* * *

Файл скачался быстро, еще некоторое время потребовалось, чтобы его расшифровать.

НаʼТот с интересом уставилась на экран компьютера, гадая, что еще она не успела узнать о ГʼКаре.

На экране побежал мелкий текст, и она погрузилась в чтение, запоминая наиболее интересные факты практически на лету. Благо память у нее всегда была отличная.

Информация, не предназначенная для общего доступа, была выделена другим цветом.

Кое-где она замечала комментарии отца.

Из досье следовало, что посол ГʼКар стал участником Сопротивления в совсем юном возрасте — едва получив взрослое имя. Большую часть времени провел в отряде своего дяди ГʼСтена, который носил весьма меткое название «Мстители» и был достаточно известным среди нарнов и центавриан. Воины эти прославились своими дерзкими налетами на центаврианские объекты и умением ставить хитрые мины-ловушки. «Мстители» считались одними из самых агрессивных в Сопротивлении, и они также были инициаторами штурма Дворца КхаʼРи, после которого, как все знали, центавриане были вынуждены начать переговоры о мире с лидерами Нарна.

 _«Хотя ГʼКар родом из достаточно древней семьи, происхождение у него не самое знатное»_ , — прочитала НаʼТот пометку от отца.

Атташе хмыкнула, прокручивая текст дальше. Надо же, а по его манере держаться этого не скажешь. Ее род был не только очень древним, но и знатным, о чем отец каждый раз старался ей напомнить.

_Ну и много ли это дало им сейчас?_

Она отбросила эти горькие мысли и снова погрузилась в чтение.

После того, как центавриане покинули Нарн и колонии, посол, к ее удивлению, как будто ушел в тень. Несмотря на то, что его отряд отличился при штурме Дворца, да и сам ГʼКар, если верить тексту, сражался весьма отважно и доблестно, никаких руководящих должностей он не занял, в отличие от многих соратников. Тот же ЛиʼДак, к примеру, стал очень уважаемым советником Пятого Круга, да и ДуʼРог тоже…

ГʼКар же остался на военной службе, причем (и это ее удивило) несколько лет провел вне родной планеты, на периферийных колониях.

Она с любопытством приступила к чтению информации периода дилгарской войны. Но данные оказались весьма сухими и скудными. Похоже, ГʼКар были среди тех представителей Нарнского Режима, кто пытался вести с дилгарами переговоры.

 _«К более подробной информации у меня нет доступа_ , — пояснял отец в примечаниях. —  _Но я думаю, ты слышала о том, что дилгаре сделали с одним из наших посланников?»_

НаʼТот нахмурилась, вспоминая. Всё, что касалось дилгар и войны с ними, она старалась запоминать.

Если верить слухам, — а события тех лет уже стали слухами, — дилгаре цинично и безжалостно провели с послом Нарна несколько экспериментов, в результате которых тот сошел с ума и потом умер в ужасных мучениях. КхаʼРи тут же закрыло доступ к подробностям. Но НаʼТот слышала в кулуарах, что дилгаре испытали на нарнском дипломате какой-то новый страшный вирус.

Тем не менее, НаʼТот знала, что правительство Нарна продолжало пытаться наладить контакт с этой чудовищной расой, посылая делегацию за делегацией.

Атташе задумалась о том, через что мог пройти ГʼКар, если действительно принимал в этом участие, и содрогнулась.

Текст продолжал появляться на экране, и нарнийка поспешила перейти к другому абзацу.

После дилгарской войны ГʼКар явно пошел в гору по карьерной лестнице.

 _«Несомненно, этому способствовала торговля оружием, которой он занимался»_ , — прочитала она насмешливый комментарий отца.

Этот же период ознаменовался его тесным сотрудничеством с советником ДуʼРогом.

НаʼТот была удивлена, прочитав о том, что ДуʼРог был покровителем ГʼКара и всячески способствовал его продвижению.

« _Этого посол мне не сказал!_ » — подумала она, жадно вчитываясь в текст.

Но чем именно занимался ГʼКар под началом ДуʼРога, в досье не говорилось.

 _«Информация, к которой я доступа не имею»_ , — снова пояснил отец.

НаʼТот немного отвлеклась, читая о том, что ГʼКар свободно владеет несколькими инопланетными языками, в том числе и минбарским, который считался одним из самых сложных в изучении.

Именно поэтому он был в числе тех советников, которые сотрудничали с землянами во время войны с Минбаром.

Сразу после войны ГʼКар женился на весьма знатной представительнице Третьего Круга по имени ДаʼКал.

« _Она значительно старше его_ , — отметил отец. —  _Многие полагают, что ГʼКар пошел на этот брак исключительно ради положения в обществе. Также поговаривают, что ради этого ему пришлось увести ее из-под носа жениха: некоего РʼМона из Третьего Круга, племянника госпожи РаʼПак из Первого Круга, Верховной правительницы города Хекба. Разъяренный жених и его родовитая тетушка объявили ГʼКару ШонʼКар, из-за которого он потом имел немало неприятностей._ »

НаʼТот чуть нахмурилась, размышляя об этом.

Теперь становилось ясно, почему ГʼКар так нервничал, когда узнал о ШонʼКаре ДуʼРога. Он действительно переживал такое не в первый раз.

« _И женился точно по расчету,_  — подумала она. —  _По-крайней мере, на станции он особо себя не сдерживает_ ».

Она вспомнила сплетни, бродившие по Дворцу КхаʼРи, о нездоровом пристрастии посла к инопланетным женщинам, особенно к земным.

 _«Интересно, как на это смотрит его супруга?»_  — подумала она.

И вернулась к чтению.

« _Тем не менее, от этого брака у него есть дочь, ГʼРика_ , — писал отец. —  _Сейчас ей лет пять, или чуть больше. Насколько я знаю, она живет с матерью в Хекбе_ ».

Это известие почему-то вызвало у НаʼТот некоторую досаду.

Возможно, потому что она не могла представить ГʼКара в роли любящего супруга и заботливого отца.

Передернув плечами, НаʼТот прокрутила текст дальше.

В конце концов, она знает его всего несколько дней, и почти все впечатления, которые успела составить, уже оказались неверными.

Следующий абзац был весьма объемным и очень интересным.

НаʼТот, не удержавшись, прочитала его несколько раз.

ГʼКар и ДуʼРог принимали участие в знаменитой Геймской Кампании. О той войне ходили самые разнообразные слухи.

НаʼТот вспомнила посла геймов, которого видела на религиозной церемонии минбарцев совсем недавно. Он выглядел странно в своем скафандре, но, глядя на него, трудно было поверить в то, что воины его расы считаются одними из самых ужасных и непобедимых в исследованной части галактики.

Тем не менее, все попытки Режима Нарна захватить их родную планету Нʼчакʼфа оказались безрезультатными. Более того, они спровоцировали эту расу на ответную агрессию. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не одно ограничение: геймы и их Царицы совершенно не были заинтересованы в мирах с кислородно-азотной атмосферой.

 _«ГʼКар и ДуʼРог отличились в этой кампании,_  — отметил отец. —  _ДуʼРог придумал, как сражаться с геймами при помощи феромонов. Это на короткое время дало нам значительное преимущество. А потом геймы придумали как защищаться, и перевес снова стал на их стороне_ ».

« _Феромоны, точно!»_  — НаʼТот вспомнила, что Геймскую Кампанию также называли Феромонной войной. Впервые нарны столкнулись с негуманоидной расой, которая оказалась настолько чужой, что у них почти не было общих интересов.  
Совершенно иной мир, пугающий и непонятный.

Именно тогда ГʼКар обзавелся жабрами. Он был среди тех смельчаков, которые рискнули подвергнуться этой тяжелой операции, исход которой был достаточно непредсказуем, чтобы иметь возможность неограниченно пребывать в ядовитой атмосфере планеты Геймов.

Увы, это очень быстро стало неэффективно, поскольку геймы создали особый яд-феромон, действующий на нарнов, когда те пытались дышать их атмосферой.

Слава богу, у КхаʼРи хватило ума прекратить эту бессмысленную войну, которая уже превращалась в бойню.

Кое-как удалось заключить с Царицами Геймов мирное соглашение. И теперь приходится считаться с их послами, которых они специально вывели похожими на людей, минбарцев и нарнов, чтобы было легче вести диалог.

НаʼТот довелось иметь дело с их делегацией еще во время службы у ЛиʼДака, и она успела понять, что общение с геймами — дело тяжелое, а электронный переводчик едва справляется со всеми нюансами их языка, хотя бы потому, что они объясняются не столько звуками, сколько запахами.

Атташе знала также со слов отца, что воины, прошедшие через Геймскую кампанию, особенно те, кому довелось участвовать в сражениях на планете, до сих пор страдают от кошмаров.

Если ГʼКара и мучили какие-то внутренние демоны, то он это тщательно скрывал.

Впрочем, вряд ли кто мог назвать его абсолютно нормальным.

НаʼТот принялась читать о захвате планеты Тучанкью. Это была известная информация, и правительство то и дело вспоминала об уничтожении главного города этой планеты, Лоталиара, с пафосом и гордостью.

« _На самом деле поступок ГʼКара вызвал весьма противоречивые мнения в Совете,_  — писал отец. —  _Да, он захватил целую планету за один день, но цена… Огромный город был уничтожен в несколько мгновений, миллионы жителей погибли… И все из-за его приказа. Советую помнить об этом, НаʼТот. Это многое говорит о ГʼКаре… и о том, на что он готов пойти, если потребуется_ ».

НаʼТот пожала плечами, размышляя об этом.

В конце концов, разве центавриане не поступили с их миром точно также, когда сто лет назад расстреляли их столицу из плазмогенератора, а потом, приземлившись, выдали себя за тех, кто пришел защитить их от угрозы с неба?

Не все в КхаʼРи одобрили такую тактику ГʼКара.

 _«ДуʼРог был среди тех, кто открыто его осуждал»,_  — многозначительно отметил отец.

То, что случилось дальше, НаʼТот в общих чертах знала. Со слов сплетников КхаʼРи да и от самого посла.

Земляне и минбарцы затеяли проект «Вавилон».

И Режим Нарна назначил своего дипломата на пост посла.

Все знали, что место это, как и право попасть в число двенадцати советников Третьего Круга, предназначалось ДуʼРогу.

Но ГʼКар оказался достаточно ловким и беспринципным, чтобы подстроить бывшему покровителю коварную ловушку, в результате чего генерал оказался в тюрьме по обвинению в государственной измене. Его семья подверглась преследованиям и была вынуждена скрываться.

А ГʼКар занял место посла на «Вавилоне 5».

НаʼТот задумчиво потерла подбородок, глядя на экран.

Теперь посол вызывал у нее восхищение и отвращение одновременно.

Это повергло ее в смятение.

Глаза говорили одно, сердце подсказывало другое.

Она как будто снова оказалась там, в заброшенных доках, размышляя, стоит ли пойти на помощь к послу, или оставить его на растерзание ТуʼПари?

 _«В заключение хочу сказать тебе вот что, дочь моя_ , — написал отец. —  _Я надеюсь, ты не настолько наивна, чтобы верить в то, что целью дипломатической миссии Режима Нарна на „Вавилоне 5“ является укрепление мирных отношений между расами. Если бы это было действительно так, наше правительство никогда бы не послало на это место ГʼКара. Помни об этом, и подумай хорошенько на досуге»._

НаʼТот закусила губу, пробегая глазами файл еще раз от начала до конца, чтобы запомнить.Закрыла глаза, представила текст перед собой, чтобы убедиться в том, что информация запомнилась без искажений.

Возможно, в словах отца был смысл. Потому что она всегда удивлялась, почему назначение на должность атташе досталось именно ей? Она с детства готовила себя к карьере военного, и дипломатия никогда не была ее сильной стороной. Да и то, чем она занималась у ЛиʼДака, вряд ли имело к этому отношение…

— Компьютер, — сказала она ровным голосом, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Стереть файл!

И прижала руку к губам, задумавшись.


End file.
